The present invention concerns a plastic pipe provided with a groove.
Plastic pipes comprising an internal or external groove are known per se. Due to the formation of the groove in the plastic pipes, the outer diameter or the inner diameter of the respective pipe will be changed. In case of the unchanged outer or inner diameters of plastic pipes, groove formation will cause pipe walls to become extremely thin, causing the strength properties of said pipes to be considerably reduced.
Forming a circumferential elevation upon the outside or upon the inside of the plastic pipe at the location of the groove is also very disadvantageous. This occurs when (for instance) a socket is provided with a groove, which then serves for holding a retaining ring, which together with the front end of the respective pipe, constitutes an end groove chamber for the receipt of part of a sealing member. A circumferential elevation disposed inside the respective pipe parts, upon the inner wall of one pipe part, will then easily give rise to sealing problems.